Star quest
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Sofia must go to the abandon kingdom of Fearien to get the star for the comet staff. With the help of Amber, James, Zandar, Hidlegard, Mordecai, Rigby, Team Prime, Napoleon, Pedro, Laval and Cragger to help her out. No flames unless you live near a hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Heys Smoke here. With my new story Star quest. **

**Sofia: This is your first Sofia the first story, right?**

**Darksteel: (walks in) Wow, why don't you put on a dress and throw a tea party.**

**Me: I'm making it badass Darksteel.**

**Darksteel: Whatever you say man. (Walks away)**

**Sofia: Don't listen to what he says.**

**Me: I know try living with him.**

**Sofia: I know the slaughter prop room.**

** Me: But let's get down to the story. **

**Sofia: You got that right.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia the first or any other character is this fanfic. Enjoy!**

Amber is having a tea party with Hidlegard. "So how are you Hidlegard?" Amber asked.

"Oh things are fine." Said Hidlegard.

On James' side of the courtyard James, Zandar, Mordecai, and Rigby are sparring. James blocks Zandar's attack and counters the attack. Mordecai takes down Rigby and Zandar takes down James. "Yeah!" Said Mordecai.

"Great job Mordo." Said James getting back up.

"Yeah, Skips trained you well." Said Zandar.

"Yeah but the weapons I made, we're pros at that." Said Rigby.

"That's true, but Ratchet helped you." Said Mordecai.

"Whatever, I saved our butts back in Bikini bottom." Said Rigby.

Then later Amber and Hidlegard's tea party is seen flying towards the boys. "Look out!" Zandar reported. The boys dodge the table, chairs, tea cups and other stuff. Hot tea landed on Rigby's face and he screams in pain.

Amber and Hidlegard are in the air and land in James' treehouse. Mordecai turns out his hidden blades. "Show yourself!" Said Mordecai.

The source of the problem is Sofia and she doesn't have control of the comet staff. It's creating a lot of mayhem. "Guys help me!" Sofia cried out.

"Hold on!" Mordecai reported and ran to Sofia's rescue. Mordecai dodges the firaga shots and grabs the Comet staff from Sofia.

"Thanks Mordecai." Said Sofia.

"What's up with your weapon Sofia?" Rigby asked.

"I asked the headmistresses, they said that the person who made the weapon picked the wrong star." Said Sofia.

"Wait did the blacksmith use a star?" Hidlegard asked.

"Ms. Flora said a person named Walks made our weapons except for the crystal spikes and Earthshock drills." Said Sofia.

"Wait Skips was named walks and he works in the park." Said Mordecai.

"Man how old is this guy?" Zandar asked.

Meanwhile in the park Mordecai, Rigby, Sofia, Amber, James, Zandar and Hidlegard are at Skips' house, Skips is taking a look at the Comet staff. "I see the problem with the comet staff." Said Skips.

"You do? What is it?" Sofia asked.

"Your weapon is incomplete." Said Skips.

"But it worked fine a while back." Said Mordecai.

"That's because the star in the circle is not the right star and your amulet are not one." Skips answered.

"What do mean Skips?" James asked.

Skips goes up to scroll and shows everyone a map. "A long time ago a star fell down to your universe. In a near by kingdom, the king found it and gave him everything. But something else happened a dragon. The dragon showed up and took everything away from him. He try to grab the star but it's lost in his treasure and his life as well. The dragon still lives there guarding the treasure." Said Skips.

"That's not good." Said Amber.

"We need to go get that star." Said Sofia.

"Are you crazy?!" Skips exclaimed. "That dragon has been around before any of you guys were born!"

"We got the Iron Raccoon armor." Said James.

"Actually it's in the repair shop. Predaking made a chew toy out of me and the armor." Said Rigby.

"I can't just watch and see my family and friends die from my staff." Said Sofia.

"Why can't you go to Cedric?" Skips asked.

"He's evil and wants the amulet." Said Mordecai.

"Plus King Roland can't fire him. They're stuck with him." Said Rigby.

"Like Benson stuck with you too." Said Skips and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah that's true." Said Mordecai.

Mordecai and Rigby's communicators ring, Mordecai answers it and sees Ultra Magnus. "Mordecai, Rigby Enchancia is under attack by an unknown enemy. Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Team Prime and the Core 4 are gonna need back up. Right away!" Said Ultra Magnus.

"Yes sir!" Mordecai and Rigby reported.

"Enchancia is under attack, let's go." Said Mordecai and opens up a universal bridge.

"Sofia, I think you should stay here." Amber suggested.

"Hey the comet staff is good with combact." Said Sofia.

"Let's roll." Said Mordecai. Mordecai, Rigby, Sofia, Amber, James, Zandar and Hidlegard go through the universal bridge to Enchancia.

**Me: We'll stop right there.**

**Sofia: Great start Smoke.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Darksteel: (walks in with a pool que) Hey Smoke you wanna pool? I can spot you two balls. (Laughs)**

**Me: Darksteel I will rip your spark out. Show it to you before you die.**

**Darksteel: Ok no more jokes. **

**Mordecai: (runs in) Smoke! It's Vivian! Shockwave kidnapped her and he has mutagen.**

**Me: That's not good. Shockwave could make the mutagen work like how they do in dimension X.**

**Sofia: We gotta do something!**

**Me: We're gonna rescue her!**

**In the hanger Ultra Magnus arvives after his hand is repaired. Me, Gali and Sofia walk to the ship.**

**Gali: We need to rescue Vivian.**

**Ultra Magnus: No problem, it's a good thing Felix fixed up my hand. Phineas and Ferb have tracked her down to an old lab in the wasteland from epic Mickey.**

**Me: that's gotta be lonesome manor. Let's roll!**

**Me, Sofia, Gali and Ultra Magnus enter his ship and fly off to the wasteland. **

**You readers please review ok. Please make sure your subbmit your OCs for royal adventures please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm in my studio just chilling. **

**Me: Hey guys I just dispatched teams to look for the Predacon bones and they just came back except for the Toa Mahri and the Ninja Turtles.**

**Wheeljack: (walks in) Hey Smoke, how you seen Keyblade Rangers I can't find it anywhere?**

**Me: It's in the delete file.**

**Wheeljack: Figures, you couldn't work it out?**

**Me: Yeah, but I got a new story to replace it.**

**Wheeljack: Sweet. Are you gonna be in it?**

**Me: Yeah, plus a x over story to replace my other one.**

**Wheeljack: That one wasn't going anyway.**

**Me: I also have another Sofia the first story that's badass. But no one from other worlds will not be in it. **

**Wheeljack: Cool, just like the badass glitch.**

**Me: Yeah, we should set up the cloning lab for the Predacons.**

**Wheeljack: Right let's get going.**

**Enough RP let's get down to the story.**

Mordecai, Rigby, Sofia, Amber, James, Zandar, and Hidlegard have arrived in Enchancia and see some orcs, empty armors and stone golems attacking Dunwitty. "What the hell are these things?" Zandar asked.

"They're brand new to me." Said Mordecai. Then the gang sees Team Prime, Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan and the Core 4 fighting off the attackers. "We're here!"

"Glad to see you're all here." Said Optimus Prime.

"What happened here?" Sofia asked.

"We don't know these orcs, empty armors and stone golems just came out of no where and just attacked." Said Eris.

"We have to find the one controlling them." Said Knock out.

Then a stone golem showed up and charged at our heroes. Optimus Prime took out the Star Saber and sliced the stone golem in half. "Wreckers, Knock out, Laval, Cragger and I will handle the creatures." Said Optimus Prime. "The rest of you get everyone in the village to safety."

"We're on it!" Said the others and ran off.

Arcee sees a some village kids cornered by a stone golem. Zandar and Smokescreen both nod in agreement, Smokescreen grabs Zandar and throws him at the stone golem and takes his wolverine claws out, once he lands on stone golem repeatily stabs the stone golem. Then Arcee runs up and kicks the stone golem's head right off.

"Ok everyone follow me and Fix it here to safety!" Said Sgt Calhoun.

"Sofia!" Ruby called out.

"Ruby, Jade are you two okay?" Sofia asked.

"We're fine Soifa." Said Jade.

"Glad to hear it! Now go!" Said Arcee while fighting a stone golem.

"Anyway we found out who's in charge." Said Jade.

"Really? Who is it?" Sofia asked.

Bumblebee gets a call from Optimus. "We're on our way!" Bumblebee reported. "We need to go to the square Prime found the boss." Said Bumblebee.

"We'll take everyone to safety, you take down the queen." Said Sgt Calhoun.

Meanwhile in the village square Mordecai and Rigby got thrown back by a mysterious figure. Laval and Cragger get ready for battle when team 2 showed up. "What's going on?" Hidlegard asked.

"I just brought the rat to the trap." Said the mysterious figure.

"That voice it sounds familiar." Said Sofia. The mysterious figure walks in the she's a 8 year old with dark hair and brow eyes, wearing a dark brown dress a holding a wand with a silver skull. Sofia gasped at the sight of her.

"You know this girl?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah Echo Rowan." Said Sofia.

"We meet again Sofia." Said Echo.

"Echo the talent show was two years ago. Just let it go." Said Sofia.

"This is not about the talent show back when I should of won with my magic act." Said Echo. "After I got expelled from school, the king married your mother, and my mother died of a broken heart."

Everyone was disappointed at that part. "I feel your mellow." Said Gorzan.

"But now I learned from new tricks thanks to my dad." Said Echo.

"Call off your goons!" Said Laval.

"I don't think so." Said Echo.

"Ok I'm gonna make you the Crocodile way." Said Cragger and plugged in some chi. Cragger charged at Echo, but she beats the crap out of Cragger and throws him at a tree.

"Are you okay Cragger?" Laval asked.

"I think so." Said Cragger.

"I'm not gonna let you attack my old home." Said Sofia summoning the comet staff.

"Sofia, you shouldn't fight this girl." Said Amber.

"I have no choice, Amber." Said Sofia.

"Are you ready, Sofia?" Echo asked.

"I was born ready." Said Sofia. The two girls get ready for battle.

**Wheeljack: I'm impressed. So are they gonna fight in the next chapter?**

**Me: yes. (We enter the hanger area and see the three Predacons, Drake (the prince Toa), Ron (the badass glitch), I Mordecai and Rigby packing for the Predacon cloning lab) **

**Mordecai: Hey Smoke!**

**Me: Yo bros. **

**Predaking: Anyway you remember Peregrine?**

**Drake: Yeah, why?**

**Predaking: I'm putting him and his pet in charge of training them in beast mode and combact in robot mode.**

**Ron: What about Joe?**

**Predaking: He's on the maybe list?**

**Darksteel: plus Gloyd will be assisting Peregrine with this attack dog suit.**

**Me: I'll tell Eagle the location once we set up.**

**Skylynx: I noticed that you got some stories coming soon.**

**Me: Yeah the ballad of Smoke will be awesome.**

**Rigby: Sweet.**

**Me: Please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mordecai, Rigby, and Wheeljack walk in the rec room and see Amber, Hidlegard and Cleo using the pool table for a tea party.**

**Mordecai: Hey Amber get your tea party crap off the pool table.**

**Amber: Sorry boys, but we already set up.**

**Wheeljack flips over the table.**

**Wheeljack: Oops!**

**Rocka: (walks in) It's a good thing Joe's a medical officer.**

**Mordecai: you mean the new kid?**

**Rocka: Yeah he's a great guy and a future doctor.**

**Cleo: He took the knife out of Smoke's back?**

**Smoke: (walks in) Yeah, at least he follows orders.**

**Rocka: You needed back up.**

**Smoke: I don't care, you send Strawberry and the Malum. She almost died!**

**Rocka: Well I didn't had a choice.**

**Smoke: (sighs) I got it. Mordo, Rigs, meet me in the portal room and dress warm.**

**Enough of this let's get down to the story.**

Sofia and Echo get ready to dual, but Echo uses her powers to summon a dark barrier that surrounds the two girls. "A dark barrier, that's not good." Said Rigby.

"It's never good." Said Cragger.

"Don't worry Soph has the comet staff. She'll be fine." Said Bulkhead.

"Actually, the comet staff and her amulet are not one. But to put it in away you'll understand, it's out of control." Said James.

"And you're letting her fight?!" Ultra Magnus exclaimed.

"I tried to stop her." Said Amber.

Inside the dark barrier Sofia shoots three fireballs at Echo, but she shields herself. "Is that the best you got? I have been doing this while you were at princess school." Said Echo.

"We aslo learn magic at my school." Said Sofia and her staff summons 6 white orbs and fires

randomly. The white orbs hits the barrier walls like multi-ball in a pinball game.

"That's not good." Said Laval.

Then three orbs head straight to Sofia and the other three head straight to Echo. The orbs hit both of the girls. "Not now." Sofia whispered.

"Something wrong?" Echo asked.

"Everything is fine." Said Sofia.

"Oh I see something's wrong with your weapon." Said Echo.

"No my weapon is fine." Said Sofia.

"We'll see about that." Said Echo and summons 3 blonder and throws them at Sofia.

Sofia flinches and tries to create a reflega shield but it's not working. Sofia is scared and closes her eyes. When she opens her eyes she sees a 9 year old boy with tan skin, black short hair, wears dark jeans, a white t shirt with a cinnamon bun that says sweet spice, light brown racer jacket and a cinnamon bun hat, and he has a pair sai. His hand was turned into a baseball glove made of cinnamon bun filling. "You're out!" He said.

"Ron! What are you doing here?!" Vanellope asked.

"I used my powers to open the barrier, but it closed up right away." Said Ron.

"Sorry we're late, we had to kick some ass to get here." Said Naopleon as he and Pedro walked in.

"We get it, we also found the leader of the attack." Said Ralph.

"Is it that kid with the cinnamon bun hat?" Pedro asked.

"No it's the girl with the brown dress." Said Arcee.

Ron walks over to Sofia and offers to help her up. "Who are you?" Sofia asked.

Vanellope is banging on the barrier and she's mad. "Ron Cinnadon! You come out of there! Right now!" Vanellope shouted.

"What she said." Said Ron.

"Ok, let's kick some ass." Said Sofia. Ron takes his sai out and he and Sofia charge at Echo. Echo dodges Ron's sai and counters with a punch in the chest. Sofia shoots a thunder bolt at Echo and she gets shocked and her hair was messed up from the shock.

"My hair!" Echo exclaimed.

"She ain't pretty no more." Said Rigby.

Ron turns his right hand into a hammer and his left hand into mace. "It's hammer time." Said Ron and uses his abilities to beat up Echo. Then Sofia shoots five fireballs at echo, but she summons a shield and protects herself. Then Echo shoots fireballs at the two kids but they dodge the shots.

"Hold still, you asswipes." Said Echo.

"Echo, stop this right. I'll ask my dad to help you and your dad out. A fresh start for you." Said Sofia.

"Actually I need a recharge." Said Echo anud reaches Sofia and captures Sofia in a energy ball.

"What the heck?" Said Ron.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!" Sofia screamed in pain as the energy ball absorbs her energy.

"No!" James and Amber cried out.

A few seconds later Echo let's Sofia go but she's drained. "I feel much better." Said Echo.

"Echo! You'll pay for this!" Smokescreen shouted and charged at Echo. Echo just smirked and teleports away. "Aw man!"

Mordecai and Rigby went to go check on Sofia. "She's breathing!" Soda Mordecai.

Eris was holding Amber while Hidlegard is fanning her. "That's good." Said Amber.

"We should get her back to the castle." Said Optimus Prime.

Meanwhile at the castle Sofia is resting in bed, while Ratchet is checking for any damage and her vital signs. In the throne room the rest of the Justice Rangers are talking to King Roland and Queen Miranda. "Echo, I remember her and her mother." Said Queen Miranda.

"Really? I was friends with the Rock." Knock out said sarcastically.

Bulkhead slaps Knock out on the back of the head. "How is that?" Bulkhead asked.

"She and Echo owned a shoe repair shop too and they were me and Sofia's rivals." Queen Miranda explained. "After Carrie died, Echo went to go live with her father."

"Yeah, then she attacked her own home." Said Wheeljack.

"But she ran away!" Said Cragger.

"She kicked your butt, croc dude." Said Gorzan.

"Shut up." Said Cragger.

"Cragger even those she ran away. She'll be back with a bigger and stronger army." Said Optimus Prime.

"We'll get all the help we can get." Said Laval.

"It still won't be enough to defeat her." Said Arcee.

"There is one thing." Said Mordecai.

"What is it?" Rigby asked.

"I'll tell you when Sofia is fully recovered." Said Mordecai.

**Me, Mordecai and Rigby are dressed up warm and enter a van.**

**Smoke: Ok, we'll be Gotham city. So don't touch my stuff!**

**Wheeljack: Ok we won't.**

**Smoke: Please review and stay frosty. (Drives away)**

**Amber: Let's just go to Eagle's. (Amber, Hidlegard and Cleo walk away)**

**Wheeljack: Time to play some assassin's creed 3.**


End file.
